1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats which are adapted for use in the sport of white water boating, and more particularly to kayaks which can be adjusted for use in various water conditions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Kayaking has become a very popular form of white water boating because the kayak is a relatively stable and maneuverable craft. However, for maximum maneuverability, the design of the kayak must conform to the specific water conditions in which it is used. For example, the longitudinal curvature, or rocker, of the kayak is known to affect maneuverability. Generally, in fast white water conditions, the more rocker the kayak has, the faster the boat turns. However, in the western portion of the U.S., where waves may reach eight feet in height, the bow portion of the rocker should be increased and the stern portion decreased to allow the boater to surf the face of a large wave with more control. On the other hand, on the eastern coast of the U.S., where the water is rocky and requires fast turns into eddies, the boater prefers a kayak with a low bow rocker and a higher stern rocker.
At the present time, if a boater changes from one type of water to another, it is necessary to change boats entirely in order to have maximum maneuverability. Consequently, it would be desirable for the boater to be able to change the rocker on a single kayak to adjust the kayak for use in different water conditions.